Release the Olympians
by Eiliriel
Summary: She's the beautiful Goddess of LoveSora, and he's the ugly God of Fire and ForgeYamato. He thinks that their forced marriage is a dream while she believes it's her worst nightmare. Based on the Greek mythologies, presentsing: Release the Olympians.
1. Enter Aphrodite

**_Release the Olympians_**   
  
  


This is my manipulated version of Greek mythologies. In the 'real' story, even though Aphrodite married Hephaestos, she had many other love affairs with Ares, Hermes, Poseidon, Dionysus... uh... do I have to continue? However, in this story, I am going to cut down the number of lovers she had. Also, in the 'real' story, Aphrodite bore children to all her lovers except her husband... I don't think I can create a Sora without integrity. *sigh* Therefore, the Greek mythologies are going to reconstructed and don't complain if in the end, if the story is nothing like the original thing. (But this is fanfiction.net, so I suppose changes should be expected. Right?) 

Before I go on, I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed my one-shots. Domo arigato~! *sniff sniff* I love you all! I didn't even think my short stories would actually get reviews... Well, I better leave the stage to my fabulous actors so they can get on with the disclaimer. 

_Mimi goes onto the stage and curtsies: Mizuki does not own digimon, so don't sue her._

_Jyou runs up and hands her a piece of paper and runs off._

_Mimi: she would also like to add that she doesn't own the Greek Gods either. Hope..._

_Jyou goes up and give her another piece of paper._

_Mimi rolls her eyes: also, for the benefit of the reader, Mizuki would also like to clarify that;_

_Sora - Aphrodite ( Goddess of Love)_   
_Yamato - Hephaestos ( God of Fire and Forges)_   
_Taichi - Apollo ( God of Music, Light and Truth)_   
_Hikari - Artemis ( Goddess of Chastity)_   
_Jyou - Hades ( God of Wealth and King of Underworld)_   
_Mimi - Persephone ( Queen of Underworld)_   
_Kourshiro and Takeru actually has no big parts in the story, but if you are curious, Takeru is Orion and Kourshiro is Odysseus. Mizuki might add their full (well, maybe not full) story in the end if she feel like it. *hint hint* It depends on how much reviews she gets._   


* * *

_Chapter One - Enter Aphrodite_   


The Goddess of Love - Sora, paced back and forth in her room. She cannot believe that Zeus and Hera did this to her. She, the most beautiful and most desired being in the entire world is being forced to marry Yamato - the God of Fire and Forges, the only God upon Mount Olympus that is rumored to be physically ugly. UGLY! How will she behold such a sight! She shuddered at the thoughts of it and continued to pace around her room, she still could not believe that she was stupid enough to make that bet with Hera. She knew that the consequences she would have to suffered if she lost was harsh, but this is going beyond the limits.   


"Biyo!" Sora roared in frustration, "get in here this moment!" Biyo was a little pink bird, one of the Horae or Seasons, who clothed and awaited on her at Paphos when she was born. Ever since that day, Biyo took care of Sora and Sora in turn loved Biyo like a mother and a sister.   


The little pink bird flew reproachfully into her room. "Quit your bellyaching. I am sure the entire population on Olympus has heard that. And yes, I have talked to the Fates, and yes, you must go through this, it was written in the stars." Before Sora could ask any questions, Biyo answered everything in haste, suddenly finding the pitcher of water very interesting.   


For the past few days, the Goddess of Love has tried everything she could to get out of the arrangement. Approaching the Fates has been her last resort and she pleaded her case to them and begged them to release her from her fate she will suffer. The Fates, being the daughters of Zeus and Mnemosyn was sympathetic towards her, they promised to talk to Zeus for her. Unfortunate for her, Zeus was just recently caught having an affair with Europa, trying to ease Hera's anger, he sided with her and pointed out to the Fates that the marriage between Sora and Yamato was written in the stars.   


"Written in the stars my ass," Sora mimicked bitterly, her mood, more irritable than ever. "He told me himself that he decides how to arrange the stars. That damn Hera, that damn Zeus and that damned Europa." She swore profusely, making the sky blush with crimson at her language.   


"Oh yes, by the way, I met the Goddess of Wisdom on the way back and she told me to give this to you." The little bird slowly held out her wing, she knew that Sora is not going to be happy with the item.   


Sora took a peek at the object on Biyo's wing, curiously, but cautiously, she picked the object up and found it to be a bracelet. "What is the meaning of this?" She questioned as she donned the jewel. The bracelet was truly exquisite, its elaborate yet elegant celtic patterns made her feel like a princess. "I love it," she whispered, not wanting to take it off her wrist.   


"Glad you like it, because I hate it." Another voice startled her, as she turned around, she found Ares' arrogant yet incredibly handsome face in front of her. He has just orbed himself into her private quarter without a warning and insulted her beautiful ornament! Sora could feel the anger rose in her, but before she could kick Ares' sorry ass, a bright light was emitted from bracelet and blinded her momentarily.   


When the Goddess of Love finally readjusted to the lighting in the room, she found her friend trying to hold back the laughter as Ares clutched his stomach in pain. In fear, Sora discarded the trinket and stared at in horro. "Care to explain this trick Biyo." She demanded.   


The poor Horae sighed, "another one of Athena and Hermes' brilliant ideas. Athena called it a Integrity Band. As soon someone, other than your husband-to-be Yamato of course, approaches you with unpure intentions, it would release a magic, which would place that person under extreme pain. Our dear Ares has just given you an demonstration of the crucifying pain."   


"Told you I hated it." Ares muttered and managed to teleport himself out of her room.   


Returning her focus back to the jewel, Sora suddenly found herself hating it. It is exactly like a dog collar, which screamed silently: Sora belongs to Yamato. The more she thought about it, the moe repulsive the object became. Unable to control her disgust, she tossed the object out of her window and decided to retire for the night instead of attending her engagement celebration hosted by Hera. There is nothing to celebrate anyway.   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   


Yamato strolled through the garden as the sun set. The evening sky was more scarlet than usual and he for one found it extremely breath taking. It kind of reminded him of his wife-to-be, the Goddess of Love, Sora. The Goddess of Love certainly lives up to her name, so many Gods and mortals alike, are besotted with her. her soft, fine auburn hair, her enchanting brown eyes, her slender figure, her... Why on Earth would she marry HIM?   


Sitting down on the bench beneath her window, he could hear her soft voice cursing every God on Olympus. He chuckled. So THAT is why the sky flushed. He admired at the faint outline of the Moon and searched for the evening star, the star that represented her entirely. His thoughts returned to the day before yesterday when his mother Hera showed up in his quarter. 

He could always feel it when she was near. The air around would tense up and all living creatures would hold their breath After all, she isn't known as the disreputable bitch for nothing! However that day, when she showed up, he was totally taken by surprise. Something, or someone made her happy. His first guess was that she has cursed another one of Zeus' play thing and made her life hell, like when she sent Python, a big old snake monster, after Leto and would not let her deliver Apollo and Artemis in peace.   


He glared at her coldly and dared her to do her worst. After all, he was her least favorite son and if she was actually happy to see him, the sun must be raising in the Underworld.   


"My beloved son, you are going to be married to the Goddess of Love, Sora! Aren't you excited! I feel as if I am the proudest mother alive!" She shrieked. She has refused to embrace him as a mother normally would, yet the glint in her eyes told him that she was truly excited and she was up to something nasty that made Sora agree to marry him, the ugliest God upon Mount Olympus.   


Yet he was grateful. No matter what his mother has done, she did achieve the impossible and made his dream come true. For as Hermes once said to Apollo and he quote, "I would pay dearly for a night in the arms of Sora."   


Yamato mused in his thoughts when suddenly, a peck of gold flew out of her window and landed squarely on his head. He winced at the impact and found the peck of gold to be a beautifully ornamented bracelet, which obviously belonged to his beloved. He grinned. Returning something this beautiful back to her might just get him in her good book.   


He treasured the trinket and decided to return to his room. He can hear the sound of celebration in the main fore yard, it is the celebration for their engagement. Yet, there is no use turning up, his foul looks might spoil their mood.   


* * *

  


I know this chapter is rather short. However, I do have an Economics exam tomorrow and no matter how I dislike revision for that subject, I feel as if I must re-read the text book and actually get a decent grade. (Or I might just be murdered by my parents by their their lectures. *shudders at the memory of the previous Math test that I failed* No way on Earth I am going to go through that torture again!)   


If anyone is interested, I could add a little bit of Greek mythologies before or after every chapter. I for one, LOVES mythologies and actually cheered when we got an assignment on it a few years back. LOL   


Well, please please review and tell me what you think of the story.   


**Miz**   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fire and Sorrow

**_Release the Olympians_**   


Thank everyone who has reviewed. Yeah, I realize that some (nearly all) of you complained to me for making Yamato ugly. But don't worry, soon enough, you will see the reason why he is 'ugly' (uh... maybe in the next chapter?). I think someone else also complained about having Jyoumi in some of the other stories... Well, I quite like that coupling, so tough! *pouts* 

Well, I will let you get on with the story, so I can begin the next chapter... Mou... 

_Yamato waves his plastic swords around: Oh my sweet! I shall save thee from thy cruel fate. I shall fight that drunkard to the bitter end! To prove to thee, my eternal love._

_Taichi laughs: Yeah, meanwhile, I will go and ask Shakespeare - sama to write you better verses. You know Mizzie can't write._

_Mizuki with the evil glint in her eyes: Yes, I know I can't write, maybe I should just erase you from the story!_

_Taichi pales and laughs nervously: Okay, okay, I take it all back. You are better than Samuel Taylor Coleridge, you are better than Virginia Woolf. Heck, if it makes you happy, you are even better than Shakespeare - sama! Just don't erase me!_

_Yamato watches with interest: Muhahaha! Beg Taichi! Beg!_

_Sora: Stop fooling around and by the way Yama, you are suppose to do the disclaimer this time._

_Yamato: I am? I thought I was suppose to be Romeo or Hamlet or Cassio. Anyway, everyone already knows that Mizzie doesn't own Digimons!_

_Everyone sweat drops manga style. What were they saying about blondes again? (no offense to any ff. readers who are blonde)_   


* * *

_Chapter Two - Fire and Sorrow_   


He raised his hand for the tenth time that morning. Grasping the trinket tightly in one hand and trying to gather up enough courage to raise the other hand and knock on her door. Yet every time, he failed. He pondered whether he should return this in person, after all, he is ugly and she will probably faint at the sight of him. Yamato sighed, sometimes, he wish he had the same annoying persistence like Ares and the pestering abilities just like Dionysus, that way, he wouldn't had to admire her beauty from afar, while she, probably never noticed his existence. Scratch that. He's damn sure that she never noticed him, how can she, when Ares, Dionysus, and sometimes even Apollo and Hermes constantly flashes their handsome faces in front of her.   


Another sigh escaped him as he realized that he will never gather enough courage to talk to her face to face, might as well just leave, instead of pacing back and forth like a fool and waste the entire morning. Quickly, he scribbled a note, and inserted the bracelet and the note into a envelope and slipped it under her door.   


Orbing himself out of her quarter, he decided that he might spend the next few days in solitary confinement and pray to every immortal he could think of and hope that the Goddess of Love would not hate him.   


>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>   


"I hate you!" Sora declared as she stormed out of his room with her pink buddy hovering not far behind.   


"Yeah and I love you too!" The God of all Gods laughed as he watched his favorite Goddess storm out of his room. He has seen his fair share of exotic and beautiful women in his life time, but he has to admit, Sora was exceptionally breath taking. It is unfortunate that they will never have a relationship other than being allies to fight against his dominating and conniving wife Hera. Zeus laughed, he could just imagine the amount of trouble Mount Olympus will be under if his loving wife caught him cheating with her archenemy. Now why did they became enemy in the first place, he pondered for a while and decided that it was way out of his league.   


What did that wise man say to him again? Oh yes! _'Women, you can't live with them, you can't live without them'._   


He roared with laughter at the mere thought of that line, causing a few passing immortals to wonder whether the mighty old' Zeus has finally cracked under his wife's intense pressure.   


Sora, being only a few minutes away from the room heard the laughter and she flushed with anger. She cannot believe that poor excuse of a God is laughing at her expense! He has just told her that he ACTUALLY support the marriage! All this time, she thought they were suppose to be on the same side.   


"If he wants entertainment, then I will give him something to be amused about." The Goddess of Love muttered and rudely brushed past a few immortals without any apologies. She barged into her quarter and slammed the door shut. Hell! She is mad, she is furious, she is ready to make Zeus suffer her wrath. Or more likely, Hera's wrath. Sora nodded to herself, she is going to make him fall in love with the faithful Queen Leda and she is also going to make sure that Hera catches them in the act.   


She was so engrossed in her evil plot, she failed to notice the envelope on the floor. That is, until she nearly tripped on the edge of the table and she fell, flat on her face before realizing that a letter is a few inches from her nose. Feeling disgusted at her clumsiness, Sora snatched the envelope and quickly straightened herself, trying to regain the elegance she usually possessed.   


Although intrigued by the content, she tore the envelope delicately, as if trying to prove to herself that she still graceful. The note was the first thing that she noticed. Reading through the note carefully, she blushed as she admired at the person's writing skill.   


_Admiring you from afa_r.   


The line captured her imagination. It is so poetic, so meaningful and he is such a gentleman.   


Yet, it is the next item inside the envelope that demanded her attention. It was her damned Integrity Band that she flung out of her window last night! Sora groaned. All this time, she thought she has got rid of the dog collar for good! Why is it that her day just seem to deteriorate?   


_Poof!_ A pair hands appeared in thin air, and gently massaged her shoulders.   


"Thanks Biyo." The Goddess of Love murmured. Biyo has been such a great friend, she wondered what has she ever done to deserve the little bird's unwavering love and devotion. "I never knew you could massage so well. Where did you learn this?" The Goddess smiled and complemented her friend.   


"No problem, my honey bee." A husky voice replied, sending shivers down her back. Taking a few second for the message to click in her brain, Sora abruptly jumped and screamed. How can she not notice this before, Biyo has a pair of wings, not hands! She has been such a fool.   


Turning around to face the intruder, she found herself staring at the grinning faces of Ares, Dionysus, Hermes and Apollo. She whimpered, another headache is coming up, she knew it. A bunch of flirts have congregated in her humble domain and it isn't a good sign, even if she is the Goddess of Love.   


She didn't even have to ask, that jerk who has just tried to take advantage of her was Ares. As he, in his shining armor, flame red hair and murderous brown eyes, is practically trying to stick himself onto her. She took a few step back from him and raised her eye brows at the crowd. "What do you want now?" She demanded forcefully, hoping they would leave her in peace and quiet soon.   


"Nothing." Hermes' brilliant blue eyes shined, he was smart enough catch her foul mood and did not to spell out their true intentions.   


"Nothing will come of nothing." Sora retorted, "tell me what you really want and get the hell out of here." She has no time for this now! She need to work out a plan to sabotage her engagement and maybe something else to give Zeus and Hera a taste of their own medicine.   


Her thoughts returned to the bracelet she is still clutching in her hands. Well, maybe she can get rid of them in a hurry after all! She smiled evilly and held out her Integrity Band and waved it in front of them. Hermes, being the one who actually designed the mechanism, paled and disappeared in an instant.   


Not bad at all. One down, three to go.   


"Oh Ares! Don't you remember this?" She taunted him, hoping that he had some brain to catch the hint and she would not have to place the dog collar on herself.   


"Come on babe, you can't be that cruel!" Ares tried to give her his puppy eyes, to which Sora rolled her eyes. His puppy eyes looked more like a scowl than a plea. "We are just here for a little relaxation and a good time."   


"A good time," Sora mimicked silently, displeased at his answer. What do they her quarter is? A brothel? It is time to teach them a lesson.   


Quickly sliding the detested bracelet onto her wrist, the familiar light engulfed the room. Her eyes, much accustomed to the light this time, twinkled with delight as she saw Ares and Dionysus tormented with pain. She laughed, as the duo escaped from the room faster than the blink of an eye. The bracelet is not too shabby after all.   


The room dimmed once again and the Goddess of Love stared at the God of Light quizzically, wondering why was he not afflicted with the same discomfort.   


The God of Light ran his hand through his bushy brown hair and smiled. "I know all about your little bracelet, but don't worry, I am not interest in you. I just have a little message from Artemis - Hikari."   


"You mean that virgin goody-two-shoes?" The comment slipped out of her tongue before she could even catch herself.   


Apollo frowned upon that comment. "That virgin goody-two-shoes happen to be my sister." He warned, not wanting to cause trouble yet insulted by the casual comment.   


Sora caught the drift rather quickly and apologized before any further harm was done. "Sorry, just in a bad mood recently."   


Apollo nodded sympathetically, "my sister just wanted to tell you that she and the others will be going to the Meadow in three days' time and they extended their cordial welcome."   


Sora smiled. The Meadow is the place where only maidens are allowed to dwell, it is a carefree and soothing place where the sky meets the earth and flowers blossom every season and where dreams and hopes are created. The Goddess nodded, she needed some place to get away from it all and this might just be it.   


The God of Light pleased with her answer decided to venture further. "There is also something that I was wondering if you could do for me." He began to feel nervous. "I mean, since we are on talking terms, can I just call you Sora? I mean, you can call me Taichi if you want." He blabbered, trying to soothe his conscience, he is skating on thin ice and there is every possibility that he may hurt his precious sister.   


"Anyway, you know how recently Hikari found herself attracted to that hunter Orion? I was kind of hoping that you could make sure that he does not fall in love with my sister. He was such a nuisance! Match him up with that slut, Eos, the Goddess of Dawn or something..."   


Sora lifted her hand and signaled for him to stop. He is giving her a migraine! "What's in it for me?" She interrupted him, there is no way on Mount Olympus that she is going to disrupt someone's love life because of the jealousy of the older sibling. It is against her moral and her rules.   


"Well, if you are interested, the person who returned the bracelet to you is in the garden right now. Standing near a sycamore tree, waiting for something, or should I say, someone." He smirked and winked meaningfully at the Goddess before him.   


Sora raised her eyebrows again and shook her head in disbelief. How desperate can that guy get? "All right Taichi, you've got yourself a deal." She agreed to their arrangement before orbing out of her room and into the garden.   


It did not take her long to find the sycamore tree, as that tree is one of its kind in the garden and unmistakably, an immortal sat under it, sighing in despair.   


As the Goddess of Love approached the immortal, she let out a tiny gasp.   


He is one of the most handsome being she has ever laid her eyes upon!   


* * *

  


*cough* If you know me, then you could probably guess who was under the sycamore tree. But if you really don't know, never mind, you will just have to wait until next time to find out. Muhahahaha! 

Anyway, what story should I tell this time? *ponders* Hmph, I think I will begin with Hestia - the Goddess of Hearth, Zeus' sister. Of all Gods, she was the mildest and kindest and most forgiving and she had the smallest parts in the troubles and glories. She was the first and last born of Kronos and Rhea, simply because as every child is born, Kronos devoured him/her and when Olympians defeated him, he disgorged all his children in the reverse order, making Hestia the eldest and youngest of her siblings. 

There was a time when both Apollo and Poseidon seeked her hand in marriage. Now, these two are powerful Gods and their rivalry can turn really ugly. So, instead of marrying either of the two, Hestia decided that she would remain a virgin forever. Zeus, totally grateful for her action, he rewarded her with high honors and she became the chief of the goddesses among mortal men. 

All of the Gods honored her decision, except there was one time when Priapus (he had a huge genitalia) was drunk and he decided to make love to Hestia. As he lowered himself onto her, an ass - the symbol of lust, brayed and woke Hestia. She screamed and Priapus got scared and ran away and her virginity was retained. 

Phew, I thought it was never going to end! Till next time!   


**Miz**   
  
  
  
  



	3. Enter Hephaestos in Disguise

**_Release the Olympians_**

**_xXx_**

_Yamato: Hmph, let's see, the end of the story goes like..._

_Miz jumps and snatched the script out of his hands: You are not supposed to read that!_

_Yamato pouts: I just wanted to know if Sora and I would live happily ever after._

_Mizuki rolls her eyes: Get off the stage, Taichi is supposed to do the disclaimer._

_Taichi walks up the stage cautiously, trying his best to stay as far from Mizuki as possible: That witch doesn't own Digimons. And thank god for that too..._

_Mizuki straining a smile: What did you just say, Taichi dear?_

_Taichi mumbles: You are the one who shun us from your life for so long..._

_Mizuki cringes._

* * *

_Chapter Three - Enter Hephaestos in Disguise_

It was wonder that she never noticed him during the centuries she resided upon Mount Olympus, yet there he is, the perfection she searched and craved for. His blonde hair shined under the sun, as if it was the congregation of the sun's radiance, she could almost feel the warmth. Yet what really surprised her were his cerulean blue eyes, they hypnotized and enchanted her. Sora wondered if he is indeed an immortal, the combination of blonde hair and blue eyes are so rare! The last god who had that combination was Kronos, Zeus' father who swallowed nearly all of his children to prevent them usurping him from his superior position. Yet ever since the Olympians over thrown the Titans, that combination has been a taboo.

What possessed him? No wait, what possessed his creators to bestow upon him such cruelty. It is a worse torment than making him ugly like her husband-to-be Hephaestos or otherwise known as Yamato.

Yet she cannot help but feel attracted to his controversial exterior. She found him handsome. No! He is much more than that. He is her match.

"Thank you for returning it." Sora approached him and sat down gently beside him. "The bracelet was rather handy."

Yamato practically jumped at the sound of her voice. Surprised that she actually knows him. "M... m... my pleasure, my lady." He stammered, hoping that she would notice his surging heartbeat and his crimson cheeks.

Sora laughed, she did notice his bashful behavior, and to be honest, she quite enjoyed it. "You are so cute!" She exclaimed, "I wish Yamato is half what you are." She praised him and hoped that he would take the hint and flirt back with her.

"Excuse me?" Yamato was truly stunned; he thought she noticed that fact that he is Yamato. Obviously, his first instinct was correct, she never noticed him with other more handsome Gods surrounding her. Yet, this does open the window of opportunities. Perchance, she may even fall in love with his true nature, and not be revolted by what the others rumored.

"I am not sure that it is appropriate, but you've got the most intriguing blue eyes. I feel as if I could stare into it, forever." Sora blushed and averted her gaze away from his sapphire orbs. "I mean if you did not look so much like Kronos, I am sure you'll be dubbed as the most handsome God on Mount Olympus."

Yamato stared at the giggling Goddess next to him in astonishment. Throughout his entire existence, no one has ever told him that he was anywhere near handsome. The glares and snickers coincided with his mother - Hera's declaration, which pronounced him as the most ugly God around. Neither has anyone hinted that his banishment is closely related to the fact that his features closely resembled the forbidden persona - Kronos.

"You really think that I am handsome?" He can feel that his angel has just returned him some of his long lost self-esteem and confidence. His angel, he liked the sound of that.

Sora blushed a thousand shade of red. Such a blunt and naive question!

"Everyone has their definition of handsome." She smiled as she answered; she has no notion to inflate his ego. His shy and humble nature is what drew her in the first place. "But I find you incredibly sweet." She grinned as she noticed his cheeks tinted with crimson. Ah! She loved teasing him and she, being the Goddess of Love should be the master in flirtation. Yet somehow, she cannot help but feel nervous sitting next to him.

Sora timidly took a peek at him and found herself in the uncomforting silence with her nameless perfection. Alas! She still does not know his name!

"I am Sora, the Goddess of Love." She smiled, hinting that he too should tell her his name in return. Exchanging names is the first stet towards a good relationship. At least, that is what she believed.

"Is the name that important?"

Sora tilted her face slightly and gave him a look of confusion. "Of course it is. It is how you identify yourself and how others identify you."

"Call me Matt then." Yamato replied swiftly. He was not lying to other, Matt, is just another version of his true name - Yamato.

"Matt." She smiled sweetly and mumbled the name couple times before grinning at him. "I like that name, it sounds awfully warm and comforting." Sora laughed as Yamato raised his eyebrows.

"Really? Because all these time, I thought that my name is suppose to be cool," he retorted.

Sora laughed, "No, Matt is anything but cool! Zeus, now that is cool! Of course, don't let Hera ever hear me say that, or she might just take it the wrong way and decide to turn me into a fly." She grimaced at the thought of being turned into a fly.

Yamato nodded, he knew exactly what his mother is capable of. "But then again, dear old Zeus might think you are in love with him and I don't think that is any better."

"True," Sora nodded. She knew that Zeus had tried to flirt with her in the past and she shuddered at the thought of becoming one of his mistresses. God! No woman, immortal or not, is crazy enough to marry her archenemy's lame and ugly son and have an affair with the 'father-in-law'. Even the thought of it is suicidal.

Yamato smiled as he saw the beautiful goddess shudder at the thought of having a fling with Zeus. His father is suppose to have this irresistible animal magnetism, which attracts beautiful women like ants to honey or flies to dung. At that thought, he could not help but burst out laughing.

The Goddess of Love stared at Yamato at his outburst, "I didn't know that having an affair with Zeus is that funny."

"Oh no, it is not funny at all." Yamato tried to recompose himself. "But beautiful women seemed to be attracted to him..." He paused as a thought suddenly crossed his mind; mayhap Sora had a hand in all of Zeus' love affair? After all, she is the Goddess of Love, which reigns over beauty, love and sex.

"I don't suppose you'd have something to do with it?"

Sora flinched. He is a smart one. Other than Zeus and herself, no one knew of her part in Zeus' fling with other women. No one. Not even Hera, who should've at least guessed after so long.

"Are you saying that insignificant little Goddess of Love helped big, mighty and powerful Zeus get laid?" She tried to look innocent, yet it can barely cover her bubbling enthusiasm and delight. "You bet I helped! I mean seriously, what can you do when God of Gods looked right into your eyes and tell you in his booming voice that, it is written in the stars that he shall lay with Europa or so and so today?"

Yamato laughed at her imitation of Zeus' majestic voice. "Tell him to do it himself and leave you alone?" He suggested 'helpfully'.

Sora smiled and just as she did, firework started behind her and both of them turned to admire the amazing scenery in the sky, the neon glowed flowers sprouting out against the dark background, easily absorbing all attentions.

"I think you are missing your celebration." Yamato stated coolly, "shouldn't you be off entertaining the others now?"

"If I don't know better, I'd think you were trying to send me off – very unsubtly may I add." Sora said as she turned around and stared at Yamato sullenly.

"Oh no! I didn't mean I want you to go!" Yamato blanched and waved his hands around in desperation. "I mean I would love for you to stay here with me. I mean I like you…wait, what I meant to say was that I enjoy your company." He stuttered and tried to very subtly convey the feeling that he worshipped the ground she walked on.

Sora eyed the nervous young man amused. She seems to have the ability to make him nervously and she found that incredibly cute. Most of the time, her presence just makes most guys and gods act like a total jackass and love struck idiots.

Yamato grimaced at himself. She's probably disgusted and impatient with him right now. What a love struck idiot he portrayed! God! How he hated making a fool of himself.

"I am glad that you enjoy my company. It's getting rare to be able to actually have a conversation with anyone right now. Most guys just try to hit on me and most girls want me to make a good match for them. The other greater god tries to manipulate me in order to empower themselves." Sora sighed and leaned back. Her flame red hair brushed past her smooth shoulders like the fall of curtains and Yamato found his attention drawn to it and he also felt the temptation and urgency to run his fingers through them.

Yamato gulped. He is like one of those guys she had just described, trying to hit on her. The only difference was that he did not have the gut to act suave and actually go after what he really wanted.

"It's sad how superficial the world has become. Really, for me, it's probably a good thing as it ensures that I would be able to keep my post but everywhere, people are swayed by skin-deep beauty. To be beautiful is to be popular and to have a beauty is to convey one's important status. Less and less people are getting married for true love and more and more people are getting love confused with lust." Sora stopped there and turned to find Yamato gazing intently back at her.

"Oh I know what you mean!" He declared almost instantaneously. "When people purchase at a horseshoe for instance, strength of the metal and hardiness of the handcraft is no longer the uttermost important. Instead, they look at the pattern and decided on it is worth by the design! It's atrocious! Blacksmiths are being turned into artists to make a living."

It's interesting to know that they shared similar views on certain aspects. Yamato grinned back at Sora as she smiled ever so prettily at him. Really, when one thinks about it, beauty and strength should go hand in hand. But the strength should be the strength of one's soul and not the physic.

"Love should make one beautiful and strong." He said and then added, "love should make one accept all flaws and faults. For acceptance and understanding is one of the strongest form of love." With the last comment, he alluded to his situation. What are the chances of her not being revolted by him when she finally finds the truth? The fact that the Matt she finds so sweet was actually Yamato, the one she hates and is disgusted by.

Yet as he looked upon her flawless complexion, such question held no relevance, for at this moment, he is with her and he's content. Ah! How he wished that she would lean against him and they would sit under the sycamore tree until moon leaves and sun once again grace the immortals on mount Olympus.

It's as if Zeus heard his wish and took favor in him, for just a few moments later, his wish came true. Yamato almost gasped when he felt Sora's head leaned against his shoulder and her small, soft body collapsed upon his. His heart raced and blood pumped as he risked a glimpse at her. To his amusement and dissatisfaction, he found the Goddess of Love fast asleep.

God! How perfectly adorable the way she slept! The way her mouth parted slightly, begging to be kissed and how tempting the way her chest moved up and down. Yamato could feel the intense strain at the moment. He had the strong urge to ravish her and make her completely his with or without her consent.

Yet his moral prevailed and he settle for a chaste kiss on her lashes as he lifted her weightless body up and walked towards her bedchamber to hand her back to her friend Biyo who would protect and look after her.

* * *

OMG! This chapter is finally out! How long a hiatus was that! I thank everyone who reviewed and urged me to continue (do i want to count how many 'updates' there were in the reviews?) As Mayu is near completion, I think I am going to concentrate my energy to try to finish this story off first (I know I said I would write Serendipity first but as it is, this is has more...inspiration at the moment).

Well, hope you enjoyed the reading!

**Eiliriel**


End file.
